My Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix end
by SlyLullabyStars
Summary: Do you want to see an revised addition of the 5 Hp ending? Well, find out what happens to Harry and Sirius...


....Another flash of light came from the Death Eater's Wand. It was headed toward Sirius's chest.  
  
"NOOOOO".Yelled Harry. Before anyone could stop him it ran and flew himslef toward the  
  
light. He was between the light and Sirius. He whispered to Sirius," Get away".  
  
The light hit Harry close to his heart and it bounced off  
  
and killed the Death Eater. Harry landed on the floor on his shoulder.  
  
He heard foots steps and turned on his back and saw that Sirius was  
  
looking at him. Harry fainted with relife.  
  
He didn't know what time it was or how long was he there  
  
at the hospital. He felt week.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" someone said.  
  
He turned and saw Mrs. Weasly running toward him.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?"  
  
"I would think not," said the Healer.  
  
"He was almost killed... Harry the only way to get better is to sleep."  
  
"Where's Sirius," Harry demanded.  
  
"I'm over here..." replied Sirius.  
  
Sirius then came over to Harry's side.  
  
He looked worried. So was everyone else.  
  
"Harry, drink this. It'll make you have a dreamless sleep" said the Healer.  
  
So Harry fell asleep with everyone watching him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A fours days went by and then Harry woke up. He looked around  
  
and saw that Dumbledore was with him.  
  
"Harry, down there was a very bave thing to do," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I didn't want my Godfather to be dead like my mom and dad." said Harry  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up five days later to see the room very crowed.  
  
"He's awake he's awake", someone yelled.  
  
"Harry...the whole school is here to see you." said Dumbledore.  
  
"T-t-t-t-h-e whole school?...." Harry stammered.  
  
"Harry!" It was Hermione. "Hi, Harry. How are you?"  
  
"What does it look like," Harry grinned.  
  
"Hi Harry," It was Cho.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry slept for four days stright and when he woke up he saw  
  
Sirius sitting next to him.  
  
"Harry, that was really nice of you to do that for me," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, just for me, be careful."  
  
He fell asleep for two weeks.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Harry wake up," it was the Healer.  
  
"I just want to check your heart."  
  
"Wow, Harry I think you can go back to school tommarrow".  
  
"Really?"  
  
'I'll tell Dumbledore,"  
  
"Tell him don't tell everyone I want it to be a surprise," said Harry.  
  
"Okay".  
  
So Harry went back to sleep and he work up the next moring and  
  
got all his things together and headed for school.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As he walked up the courtyard he spotted almost everyone in the courtyard.  
  
They looked up to see who had come in.  
  
"Harry! Welcome back", it was Cho.  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
He walked passed them and into the entrance hall. And walked up  
  
to Gyffindore Tower.  
  
"Password?" said the Fat lady.  
  
"Oh, gosh, I was out and I forgot...sorry".  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Someone's out side", said Seamus. "I'll open it."  
  
The portait flew open.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hi Seamus."  
  
"Harry welcome back".  
  
"Harry, we have a Quiditch game tommarrow." said Angelica.  
  
"You can play again,"someone said.  
  
"Can I ask all of you to do me a favor?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes", coursed the group.  
  
"Well the Healer said I have a week heart and well I need you  
  
to look after me...."  
  
"Will do", said Fred. ~~~~~~ It was the Quiditch game Gryffindores aganist the Ravenclaws.  
  
It was poring and foggy Harry couldn't see a thing.  
  
Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of  
  
dementors.  
  
Two of them flew up towards Harry. He felt for his wand  
  
but couldn't find it.  
  
On of the dementors took his body up off his broom so  
  
he was flying in mid-air.  
  
The other dementor turned his head torward him.  
  
The dementors face was too close.  
  
It happened all too quickly.  
  
Someone said something and the dementors let go of him.  
  
He felt faint. Then he landed on the ground hard.  
  
"No, no, no, no, not him!" it was Hermione.  
  
"He'll be alright. Give him here." came Lupins voice.  
  
Harry woke up.  
  
"Harry WHAT happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"I-I-I dunno...."  
  
"I'm afrid to say...."said Lupin sadly.  
  
"Tell us!" Demanded Ron.  
  
"He got kissed."  
  
"No! You saved me didn't you?"  
  
"No I was too late. I'm so sorry Harry."  
  
"Professor, why are you here?"  
  
"To make sure Harry was okay...." ~~~~~ "Harry, how are you?" said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked gloomly at her. Than back to his plate.  
  
"Harry answer me." Harry didn't of course.  
  
"You need to talk sometime."  
  
"Leave him alone Hermione" said Ron.  
  
"Are you going to tell your mom?"  
  
"What?! Are you nuts? She will go crazy!"  
  
"Tell her" murmered Harry softly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You herd me, tell her."  
  
Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
He didn't know where to go so he went to the library  
  
to read.  
  
Then he decided to go to his dormitory.  
  
He remembered the little parcial that Sirius gave him.  
  
He opened it. There was a note:  
  
'If you need me just say 'Sirius' and my face will apear in the  
  
mirror. I have the other half. He took the mirror that fell out  
  
of the box.  
  
Harry said, "Sirius"  
  
Then a flash of light came from the mirror and Sirius's face  
  
apeard.  
  
"Harry! I herd. I'm, I'm, sorry......"  
  
"Don't be. I deserved it." said Harry.  
  
"No you didn't you didn't deserv it."  
  
"I don't have any happiness left inside me!"  
  
....  
  
"I need to go Harry sorry, I see you later..."  
  
The mirror was once again blank.  
  
Then the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Go away..." said Harry.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry got up and packed his things to go back to the Dursleys.  
  
Is he going to tell them? He thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next moring he got to the station where Tonks, Lupin,  
  
Mad-eye where waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry about what had happened out there...." said  
  
Lupin.  
  
"Yeah", said Harry gloomly.  
  
"Harry, oh Harry. I'm so sorry...." said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Don't bother." Although he wanted them to feel sorry for him.  
  
"We'll get you out of there as soon as we can." said Mrs.  
  
Weasly.  
  
"You might not like having Harry here at the Burrow." said  
  
Arther.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be a getting used to, but I don't care." Mrs.  
  
Weasly smiled.  
  
"Ron, how did she act when you told her?"  
  
"Shocked like everyone else."  
  
"Bye Harry," said Lupin.  
  
"Bye", said Tonks and Mad-eye.  
  
"Bye everyone. "  
  
~~End 


End file.
